fairytailfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Rie Kugimiya
(釘宮理 Kugimiya Rie, nacido 30 de mayo 1979 en Kumamoto, Prefectura de Kumamoto) Es una Actriz de Doblaje y Cantante. Algunos de los papeles importantes incluyen Alphonse Elric en Fullmetal Alchemist, Happy en Fairy Tail, Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace en DokiDoki! Precure y Kagura en Gintama. Sin embargo, debido a su sonoridad de personajes principales tsundere como Nagi Sanzenin en Hayate no Gotoku!, Shana en Shakugan no Shana y Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere en Zero no Tsukaima (todos los cuales se emitió en la misma época), acabo siendo apodada la "Reina de Tsundere". Otros personajes tsundere expresadas por ella incluyen Astarotte Ygvar en Lotte no Omocha!, Taiga Aisaka en Toradora!, Iori Minase en The Idolmaster y Aria H. Kanzaki en Hidan no Aria. Fue nominada a la Mejor Actriz en Papel determinante en los primeros Seiyū Awards para el papel de Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere en Zero no Tsukaima y la Mejor Actriz de Reparto por el papel de Kagura en Gintama y conjuntamente ganó como Mejor Actriz de Reparto con Mitsuki Saiga en los segundos Seiyū Awards. Ganó como Mejor Actriz de nuevo en el tercer Seiyū Awards para el papel de Taiga Aisaka en Toradora!. Premios *1.ª edición Seiyū Awards **Mejor actriz principal ***Papel: Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valiel ****Serie: Zero no Tsukaima *****NOMINADA *2.ª edición Seiyū Awards **Mejores actrices de reparto ***Papel: Nagi Sanzenin y Shana ****Serie: Hayate no Gotoku! y Shakugan no Shana *****GANADORA *3.ª edición Seiyū Awards **Mejor actriz principal ***Papel: Taiga Aisaka y Shana ****Serie: Toradora! y Shakugan no Shana *****GANADORA Doblajes 1999 - 2010 1999= Excel Saga - Yukari |-| 2000= Hand Maid May - Cyberdoll Rena Candidate for Goddess - Ikhny Allecto |-| 2001= Figure 17 - Mina Sawada GALS! - Sayo Kotobuki Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars - Murata Futaba |-| 2002= Cosplay Complex - Delmo Gravion - Brigetta Pita Ten - Koboshi Uematsu Los Doce Reinos - Taiki, Young Kaname Takasato Rizelmine - Iwaki Rizel |-| 2003= Astro Boy - Nyanko Dokkoida - Ruri Umeki/Edelweiss Fullmetal Alchemist - Alphonse Elric MegaMan NT Warrior - Anetta Konjiki no Gash Bell!! - Tio |-| 2004= Bleach - Karin Kurosaki, Nemu Kurotsuchi y Lily Burn Up Scramble - Maya Jingu Canvas 2 - Haruna (cap. 12) Gakuen Alice - Hotaru Imai Gravion Zwei - Brigetta Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha - Alisa Bannings Maria-sama ga Miteru - Toko Matsudaira Midori no Hibi - Kota Shingyoji Mirmo! - Murumu 2 × 2 = Shinobuden - Miyabi Yakitate!! Japan - Monica Adenauer |-| 2005= Bleach - Nemu Kurotsuchi Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan - Sabato-chan Erementar Gerad - Tickle "Tilel" Selvatlos Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha A's - Alisa Bannings Loveless - Kouya Sakagami MÄR - Belle Shakugan no Shana - Shana Trinity Blood - Peter Xenosaga - Mary Godwin Paradise Kiss - Isabella (de niña, ep 10) Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin (OVA) - Ringo Kinoshita |-| 2006= Bleach - Nemu Kurotsuchi Busō Renkin - Victoria Chocotto Sister - Yurika Hanayamada Digimon Savers - Ikuto Noguchi Ghost Hunt - Masako Hara Gintama - Kagura Honey and Clover - Shinobu Morita (de niño) Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~ - Momo Aikawa Utawarerumono - Kamyu Zero no Tsukaima - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière |-| 2007= Lotte No Omocha! - Lotte Deltora Quest - Neridah Gintama - Kagura Hayate no Gotoku! - Nagi Sanzenin Heroic Age - Mayl Mobile Suit Gundam 00 - Nena Trinity Potemayo - Nene Kasugano, Tomari Seki Rental Magica - Mikan Katsuragi, Kaori Katsuragi Shakugan no Shana II - Shana Hidamari Sketch - Chika Zero no Tsukaima ~Futatsuki no Kishi~ - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière Bokurano - Yoshi |-| 2008= Bleach - Nemu Kurotsuchi Gintama - Kagura Mnemosyne - Mimi Nabari no Ō - Miharu Rokujo Zero no Tsukaima ~Princesses no Rondo~ - Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière Zettai Karen Children - Mio (P.A.N.D.R.A.) y Momotarou Rosario + Vampire - Mizore Shirayuki Rosario + Vampire Capu2 - Mizore Shirayuki Kyouran Kazoku Nikki - Mujaki Serpent Hidamari Sketch × 365 - Chika Toradora! - Aisaka Taiga Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka - Katagiri Yuuhi Kemeko Deluxe! - Misaki Hayakawa Hakushaku to Yōsei - Marigold Shugo Chara! Doki - Yua Sakurai (Ep 85-86) |-| 2009= Bleach - Nemu Kurotsuchi Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Alphonse Elric Gintama - Kagura Shakugan no Shana S - Shana Hetalia - Axis Powers - Liechtenstein, Latvia (CD Drama) Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Shannon Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th season - Toko Matsudaira Queen's Blade: Rurō no Senshi - Melona/Merona Saki (TV) - Yūki Kataoka Hayate no Gotoku! 2nd - Nagi Sanzenin Basquash! - Flora Skybloom y Narración Kanamemo - Mika Kujiin Fairy Tail - Happy Nogizaka Haruka No Himitsu:Purezza - Toka Tennoji Inazuma Eleven - Toramaru Utsunomiya Jigoku Shōjo - Usagi Shinohara (capítulo 15) |-| 2010= Bleach - Nemu Kurotsuchi Ladies vs Butlers! - Kaoru Daichi Hidamari Sketch × Hoshi Mittsu - Chika Dance in the Vampire Bund - Hysterica Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls - Yukimura Sanada Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi - Mimi Usami Jewel Pet Tinkle - Marianne To Aru Majutsu no Index II - Agnese Sanctis Shakugan no Shana S - Shana Gintama - Kagura Fairy Tail - Happy 2011 - 20?? 2011= Nemu Kurotsuchi (Bleach).png|'Nemu Kurotsuchi' Bleach Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Astarotte Ygvar' Lotte no Omocha! Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Rose' Dragon Crisis! Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Cassie Lockheart' Freezing Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Kagura' Gintama Nagi Sanzenin (Hayate No Gotoku!).png|'Nagi Sanzenin' Hayate no Gotoku Heaven is a Place on Earth Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Aria H. Kanzaki' Hidan no Aria Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Kurumi' Kaito Tenshi Twin Angel: Kyun Kyun Tokimeki Paradise Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Rise Kujikawa' Persona 4 the Animation Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Koto' Kyousogiga Shana (Shakugan no Shana).png|'Shana' Shakugan no Shana III FINAL Iori Minase (The Idolm@ster).jpg|'Iori Minase' The Idolm@ster Taiga Aisaka (Toradora!).jpg|'Taiga Aisaka' Toradora! Bento no Gokui Happy Nueva Animación.png|'Happy' Fairy Tail |-| 2012= Louise (Zero no Tsukaima).png|'Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliére' Zero no Tsukaima F Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Atsumi Miyagawa' Recorder to Randoseru Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Unused Character' Kill Me Baby Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Mei' Arashi no Yoru ni: Himitsu no Tomodachi Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Miu Furinji' Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (OVA) Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Karyō Ten' Kingdom (manga) Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Hastur' Haiyore! Nyaruko-san Yuuki Kataoka (Saki).jpg|'Yuuki Kataoka' Saki Achiga-hen episode of Side-A Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Melty' Shining Hearts Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Minowa Kurumi' Binbougami Ga! Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Kagura' Gintama Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Misawa-chan (Ep 23)' Sengoku Collection Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|''' Ōsawa Yuina''' Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate Nagi Sanzenin (Hayate No Gotoku!).png|'Nagi Sanzenin' Hayate no Gotoku: Can't Take My Eyes Off You Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Airi' Robotics;Notes Happy Nueva Animación.png|'Happy' Fairy Tail |-| 2013= Iori Minase (The Idolm@ster).jpg|'Iori Minase' The Idolm@ster Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Kagura' Gintama Happy Nueva Animación.png|'Happy' Fairy Tail Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Kikui Mari' Koi-ken! Nagi Sanzenin (Hayate No Gotoku!).png|'Nagi Sanzenin' Hayate No Gotoku! Cuties Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Yukimura Sanada' Hyakka Ryouran: Samurai Bride Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Hastur' Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Chica B Fenwick Antiques' Chica B Fenwick Antiques Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Madoka/Cure Ace' Doki Doki! PreCure-Aguri Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Atsumi Miyagawa' Recorder to Randoseru Mi Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Kī-chan' Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! Sugar (One Piece).png|'Sugar' One Piece Imagen_no_disponible.jpg|'Koto' Kyousogiga |-| 2014= Nora (Noragami).png|'Nora' Noragami Yuuki Kataoka (Saki).jpg|'Yuuki Kataoka' Saki Zenkoku-hen Urisu ( Selector Infected WIXOSS).jpg|'Texto en negrita' Selector Infected WIXOSS Chronoire Schwarz VI (Witch Craft Works).jpg|'Chronoire Schwarz VI' Witch Craft Works Happy Nueva Animación.png|'Happy' Fairy Tail Tet (No Game No Life).jpg|'Tet' No Game No Life Sena Kuroi (Mangaka-san).jpg|'Sena Kuroi' Mangaka-san to Assistant-san to Sugar (One Piece).png|'Sugar' One Piece Suzuya Juuzou (Tokyo Ghoul).jpg|'Suzuya Juuzou' Tokyo Ghoul Astil Manuscript (Trinity Seven).png|'Astil Manuscript' Trinity Seven Konami Kirie (World Trigger).jpg|'Konami Kirie' World Trigger |-| 2015= Konami Kirie (World Trigger).jpg|'Konami Kirie' World Trigger Categoría:Seiyus